


Let’s Marvin Gaye And Get It On

by Shiggy_Chan



Series: Danganronpa But It Doesn’t Get Any Better [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggy_Chan/pseuds/Shiggy_Chan
Summary: hi! welcome to celestia’s angry and leon’s bullied! and there’s an OC!
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa But It Doesn’t Get Any Better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Let’s Marvin Gaye And Get It On

**Author's Note:**

> this is officially the longest thing i’ve written and i don’t know how to feel about it

“Hey does anyone know where Hiro and Ace are? I haven’t seen them all morning and I’m starting to get worried,” Makoto asked the happy little group of teens. 

“Huh, now that you mention it they have been gone a while, yeah?” Leon agreed. 

“Yes, they aren’t the type to just disappear. Or at the very least Ace isn’t,” Taka mused. 

“Oh, her ‘n Hiro went out for a drink last night. They’re probably still passed out. Or dead who knows,” Mondo laughed. 

“What! Do they not realize we have a curfew? If they were out past that time I must write them up!” Taka exclaimed, ready to snitch.

“Taka calm down. You yourself made sure we were all in out dorms past curfew,” Mondo soothed.

“Well… maybe they snuck out!” he protested, not giving his chance away so easily. 

“Do you actually believe those lowlifes could sneak past the entire school?” Byakuya scoffed.

“You shall watch your mouth when speaking of her,” Celeste spoke, calmly sipping her milk tea.

“Hmm, you might be right! But I believe we should still check on them, just in case. They might have alcohol on campus and I must confiscate it!” 

“Taka does have a point. We all remember what happened last time they went drinking. They could be hurt. Or worse,” Sakura mused. 

Everyone collectively shuddered at the thought of ‘The Incident’. Everyone stood and made their way to Hiro’s dorm. They had all learned the hard way that nothing ever happens in Ace’s dorm. 

Taka went up and pressed the bell. No answer.

“Nah, Nah. You gotta do it like this,” Leon pushed past Taka and began pounding in the door. 

After a few seconds, the door swung open almost angrily. Leon would’ve hit Ace square in the face if it hadn’t been for baseball reflexes. She shoved at him, grumbling. 

“Dude would you fucking not. We were busy.”

A loud crash sounded in the background, concerning everyone. Ace looked back into the room closing the door slightly. She started giggling at whatever she saw before putting her face in the crack left in the doorway. 

“Anyway, what are y’all doing here?” she was slurring her words slightly. 

“We have come to make sure you were unharmed and make sure you have no alcohol!” Taka explained. 

His words took a second to register, but once they did she looked back into the room a final time before letting the door swing open. 

“Yeah, sure we ain’t got nothin’.”

She retreated back into the room, only to collapse on the messy, card covered bed that smelled a bit like moldy Cheetos. 

Taka immediately set to work looking for any contraband.

“God, it smells like something died in here,” Byakuya complained, looking like he was too afraid to even move. 

Ace giggled some more but didn’t respond otherwise.

“Speaking of, where is Hiro? This is his dorm,” Aoi asked, surveying the mess. 

“Right here,” he responded, leaving the bathroom. 

“Damn no wonder you’re single,” Ace cackled. 

Hiro went and flung his entire body weight on her in retaliation. 

She let out a pained yet muffled “ _oof_ ” but made no attempt to move him, instead choosing to bury her fingers in that rats nest he calls hair. 

“Looks like you two had fun last night,” Kyoko commented, picking up a plastic baggie on the very edge with her thumb and forefinger. 

“Huh? Oh yeah. We got sooooo blazed. Hiro’s still completely zooted. Didja know that Hiro’s a fuc-mMPF.”

“Shhhuddap. They don’t needta know about your fucking fetishes,” Hiro groaned, interrupting her with a hand over her mouth. They started each other in the eyes for a few moments before Hiro pulled away his hand, a mildly amused expression on his face. 

“Good lord!” Taka cried, distraught. 

Everyone rushed to be the first into the bathroom to get a look at what he was talking about. It was definitely worth the pushing and shoving. The shower floor was covered in empty bottles of alcohol nearly a foot high. 

“Hiro! Ace! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!” Taka scolded.

“What? They aren’t _all_ from last night. Oh! And they’re allllllll empty so you can’t get us in trouble!” Ace grinned, entirely too proud of herself. 

“This one isn’t,” Mondo said, picking it up by the body. 

“Is that a full bottle of Whiskey?” Leon asked, amazed at the adult privilege. 

“Nearly,” Mondo replied with a chuckle. 

“Give it here so I can pour it out!” Taka demanded.

Just as Ishimaru was about to grab it Hiro snatched it right from his grip. 

“What!? You can’t just dump it out!” Hiro cried. 

“Yeah, this shit was fucking expensive!” Ace whined. 

“Well it’s either that or I report you two. I mean it’s not as if you can drink it all anyway, it’s almost full! It would be impossible!” Taka seemed very proud of his knowledge. 

Hire blinked, almost as if he was contemplating his options before popping the cap. 

“Thank you! Now if you’ll just hand it here-,” Taka held out a hand, prepared to take the drink when Hiro tipped back and drank. Half of the bottle was gone in seconds. Ishimaru began sputtering about how that was bad for your health and against the rules while Leon and Mondo howled with laughter. 

“Hey, hey! C’moooon don’t drink it all yourself! Shaaare!” Ace begged, tugging on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

He downed the last bit of the bottle before turning around and kissing Ace to pass it off. The room went dead silent for about five seconds before _exploding_. 

Mondo and Leon could no longer support themselves and fell to the floor, convulsing with mirth while Sakura and Makoto flitted around them with worry. Taka and Hifumi were yelling about “indecency in a school environment” for entirely different reasons, both completely red in the face. Chihiro was blubbering, beet-red face in hand. Ali and Toko were too shocked to move and even Byakuya and Kyoto seemed surprised. 

Celeste though, she got the worst of it. With the angle that Hiro and Ace were at, Hiro’s hair covered everything. Celeste hadn’t wanted to be in his room in the first place and as such was still by the door. Unfortunately, this provided her with the perfect angle at which to view all the action — something Leon would prod about later. This means that she saw _everything._

Her jaw hit the floor and her temper hit the roof and she _screamed_. Hiro and Ace had forgotten that they had an audience and the kiss had gone a little ways farther than shotgunning alcohol but when they heard Celeste they broke apart, confused. Completely disoriented the two drunks turned to face the banshee herself along with most of the class. Mondo and Leon still couldn’t control themselves and Makoto was getting increasingly worried about his boyfriend. 

“Celes…? Wa’s wrong?” Ace asked, approaching her. 

“Don’t you dare _fucking_ touch me!” She screeched. 

“I think you’re overreacting a bit…” Hiro mumbled, disappointed. 

Wrong move. Bad, bad idea. Celeste lunged at him, still screaming. Sakura and Mondo, who has finally got his shit back together, had to restrain her. 

“You _bitch!_ Why the _fuck_ would you _do this to me!?_ You gave me hope and for _what?_ So you could get it on with _that_ idiot!? I thought you _liked me_ and you’re with _him?_ ” To say Celeste was pissed is the understatement of the year. 

“Wait, huh? Hold on-“ Ace tried to touch Celeste again but nearly got bit. 

“Celes you’ve got entirely the wrong idea. We’re not dating,” Hiro said. 

“Wait you think I’d date _Hiro_? I thought you knew me, Celeste,” Ace feigned a tear.

“Not to mention I’m _gay_ ,” Hiro pipped in. 

“And I like coochie!”

Celeste gestured wildly between the two, not understanding. 

“Yeah like we might make-out every chance we get but I wouldn’t date her. She’s way too into you and Kyo for that anyway,” Hiro explained, quite poorly.

“Yeah and we’re not _always_ drunk and/or high when we do either!”

“Yeah you were totally sober that one night!”

“It was a wine night,” Ace nodded sagely. 

“Oh! Oh! Leon-chi can attest to that too!” Hiro exclaimed, getting excited.

“Huh?”

“Oooh, yeah that’s right he was there too! But I don’t think he remembers anything. He _was_ pretty drunk that night. I mean he was _well_ into the kegs before we showed. How do _you_ remember anyway, you were high as _balls!_ ”

Hiro shrugged.

“Wait wait _what?_ ” I got drunk with you guys?” Leon asked, completely lost.

“More like you were drunk and then we nearly killed you,” Hiro said, nodding slightly. 

“Yeah but we totally made it up to you! We shotgunned until you decided you wanted to get railed and then you and Hiro boned. It was funny. You got so overstimulated you passed out!” Ace grinned, excited.

“That doesn’t sound that fun…” Makoto said a the same time Leon wheezed out, “We fucking _what_.”

“Yeah you two totally fucked! He still hasn’t got over that night by the way, you certainly left quite an impression Kuwata. Oh and don’t worry, you and Makoto weren’t together during this. I would’ve stepped in if you were. But I’m pretty sure that’s also why you were there, you were lonely!” Ace said.

Leon sputtered, trying to find a reason that _wasn’t_ that but utterly failed. Makoto rubbed his back soothingly. 

“Wait so, you really _aren’t_ together?” Celeste asked, calming down. 

“Nope! We’re both totally and completely into other people! You and Kyo are the only queens of my heart and Hiro’s super super into Naegi and Kuwata,” Ace glanced over at the two aforementioned people, “Y’all might wanna talk about that sometime. He’s very sad.”

“It’s true,” Hiro agreed, placing a hand over his heart. 

“Well. While _that_ was neither fun or educational, I no longer want to be here. Goodbye,” Byakuya turned and left the dorm, presumably off to the library. Toko trailed behind him. 

“Yes, I do believe we have wasted enough of our morning here. We should leave those three to talk things out between them anyway. I know we do,” Kyoto said, grabbing both Ace and Celeste’s arms and leading them out. The rest of the class followed, most promising to be back later to check on them and Ishimaru saying he’d come help clean up. Chihiro waved and shut the door behind him with a smile. 

Hiro, Leon, and Makoto stood awkwardly in the room, no one really knowing where to start. 

“Man she is _not_ gonna want to hear about all the times we fucked.”

Something akin to a cat being strangled made its way through Leon’s lips just as he collapsed, completely overwhelmed. 

…

Sayaka trotted into the dining hall, Mukuro trailing a bit slower behind her. 

“Hey guys! Anything interesting happen while we were out?” Sayaka chirped, still energetic from her date. 

No one had an answer for the peppy singer, not even Ishimaru.

“...guys?”

**Author's Note:**

> did i include the stupid Mr. krabs meme? yes. am i disappointed in myself? also yes.


End file.
